bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD 7: Dark Times (CrookedHorn)
This page features a variant of the conceptual successor to Bloons TD 6 as created by Crooked Horn. Bloons TD 7 (or Bloons TD 7: Dark Times) is a tower defense game that acts as the next game in the Bloons TD line. The rules of the game have not changed. In the end, the goal is still to prevent Bloons from reaching the exit of a track by placing various towers into the map. Just because the goal remains the same does not mean new storms aren't brewing, mind you. Bloons TD 7 features many new towers, upgrades, abilities, heroes, bloons, bosses, and more. Alongside all of this new content resides a fully built in Campaign Mode and a quest to embark upon. Inside of the game remains the typical formula, deemed Classic Mode. Select a map, a difficulty, and get popping for medals. Since the formula of the Bloons TD franchise really needs no introduction, the content will be explained below. The game features a health and damage mechanic similar to this system, but handled independently. It will be explained here. Campaign Mode The largest addition to the game is featured within the Campaign Mode. Campaign Mode is a 60 stage endeavor around the Monkey world putting together the pieces and uniting amid dark times to bring to its knees a common adversary. The Story The world was once prosperous and life was lavish. Under a powerful and unconquerable kingdom, the monkeys of the realm remained united and free. It had been long since the Bloons of the outlands had threatened the sovereignty and territory of the kingdom, but seers felt something terrible brewing... Without warning, the sky darkened, and green lightning scattered the skies in mile long arcs. It had seemed as if the unrest soul of every fallen warrior had risen from death as whole tracts of land tore and gave way. From far off in the mountains of yonder, a vile and crooked cackle echoed over the world, a beacon of sickly green light rocketing skyward and breaking the black clouds and spreading forth from its break scattered tendrils of green light pulsing in the clouds. Next came the haunting. As the weeks went by, the spirits of bloon and monkey alike rose from the dead, terrorizing every street and home of the many cities and towns within the expansive kingdom. As the dark times grew longer and the turmoil endured, the various cities and towns were cut off from one another, and from the outlands entered a nefarious force taking advantage of the tragedy... Soon enough, a well known but once forgettable clan of bloons from the Outlands known as The Defiled Horde swept our streets. They spoke whispers of a certain villain that brought them about. The name was unfamiliar to many, and so a new title was adopted for this scheming nightmare who birthed a catastrophe: The Prince of Darkness. And despite the now decades of rule by the faraway Prince of Darkness, through the shadow of this horrific age, a light pierced the terror as if a blinding spear of hope. From far the edges of the now shattered kingdom's southern territory opposite to the Prince's catacombs in the north, a forgettable but well-defended city by the name of Prideshead had long endured the armies of the Prince. Now with plans to reclaim the broken world from the clutches of this malicious entity and restore the mighty Monkey Kingdom, the Prince of Darkness, after many years of domination, has a reason to feel fear again... Breakdown Campaign Mode is split into six 'Arcs' of 8 stages. There is a final additional stage in each Arc considered a Boss Stage, and is denoted by the aura of fire surrounding its thumbnail on the stage selection screen. Campaign Mode is partially linear, with the Arcs having to be completed in order but some stages able to chosen in any order. Other stages in an Arc may require another stage be completed before it will unlock. A 'stage' is an instance of gameplay on a map with a number of rounds to complete and as the story and game progresses more tower types and tower upgrades will be unlocked. Towers, upgrades, etc. unlocked in Campaign Mode will not carry over to Classic Mode, and towers, upgrades, heroes, etc. unlocked in Classic Mode will not carry over to Campaign Mode. Heroes unlocked through Campaign Mode will be usable in Classic Mode once unlocked however, and in some rare instances some tower upgrades require certain Campaign Mode stages to have been beat to unlock. Tower XP for Classic Mode upgrades can be earned in Campaign Mode, but upgrades unlocked with said XP cannot be used in Campaign Mode. Career Ranks can be earned in Campaign Mode, but at a slower pace than in Classic Mode until at least one full game of Classic Mode has been completed on any map at any difficulty. The Tutorial is technically part of Campaign Mode, but is featured as soon as the game is opened for the first time and roughly introduces that 'The Prince of Darkness has sent another small assault to the town and must be held off'. Players will leave this Tutorial at Rank 3, and with two additional towers alongside the Dart Monkey to take on their adventurers into either Campaign Mode or Classic Mode. Arcs and Stages The Campaign is divided, as explained, into six Arcs of eight stages. Players begin with the Dart Monkey and the two towers they chose during their Rank-ups in the Tutorial. Towers can gain XP independent of Classic Mode here usable to purchase upgrades anyhow. Certain upgrades in Campaign Mode and for some instances in Classic Mode will be locked behind a certain stage being beat before it can be upgraded to. *'Arc I': Southern Skirmishes *'Arc II': Seizing Power *'Arc III': A Light in the Dark *'Arc IV': Battle for the Capital *'Arc V': Chasing Back the Horde *'Arc VI': A Prince's Final Bow Each Arc will soon have a page that goes into better detail what each stage is about. * Southern Skirmishes - Dancing around the southern plains of the Monkey Kingdom's remnants, it is the duty of the Prideshead rebellion to free the scattered southern towns from the Prince of Darkness and his influence. The Boss of this Arc is Hordemaster Lordigin. ** Stage 1-T (Tutorial): Defense at Prideshead ** Stage 1-1: Hold the Ambush ** Stage 1-2: Battle of Bandenberg ** Stage 1-3: Plains of Passage ** Stage 1-4: Abandoned Outpost ** Stage 1-5: Fort Fellsword ** Stage 1-6: The Horde Strikes ** Stage 1-7: Horde Matters ** Stage 1-8: Siege the Den ** Stage 1-S (BOSS STAGE): The Hordemaster's Den * Seizing Power - With a hold in the southern remnants of the Monkey Kingdom, the newfound army of Prideshead move forth to seize and destroy the many important organizations and keys to power that the Prince of Darkness holds. The Boss of this Arc is the Bone Weaver. ** Stage 2-1: Marching On ** Stage 2-2: Valley of the Ancients ** Stage 2-3: Lights Out ** Stage 2-4: A Colonel's Last Stand ** Stage 2-5: Supply Raid ** Stage 2-6: Horde Tactics ** Stage 2-7: Den Closing Season ** Stage 2-8: March on Darkness ** Stage 2-S (BOSS STAGE): The Dark Below * A Light in the Dark - With the Prince of Darkness not so on the ropes as we once thought, legend among the troops tell of one remaining survivor of the Prince's teaching... an old student that hates him with a passion. She lives in isolation within the mucky swamps of the southeast, and she herself has held up strong with an undead army of her own we too will have to cut down. The Boss of this Arc is Festeri Kedavra. ** Stage 3-1: Verdant Whispers ** Stage 3-2: The Swamp Entrance ** Stage 3-3: Eyes of the Night ** Stage 3-4: Specter Grove ** Stage 3-5: The Puzzle Together ** Stage 3-6: Greenlit Hollow ** Stage 3-7: Wooded Depths ** Stage 3-8: End of the Line ** Stage 3-S (BOSS STAGE): Queen of the Dust * Battle for the Capitol - With Festeri and her army on our side, we can now make a move to liberate the capitol from the clutches of the Prince and his vile Horde subordinates. Hordelorde Aulgart's elite forces guard the city, and a leadership under 'The Hollow Senate' established. Due to the city's vast size and their numbers... reclamation will be no easy task. The Boss of this Arc is The Hollow Senate. ** Stage 4-1: Ambush at Albanany ** Stage 4-2: The City Gates ** Stage 4-3: Horde the Line ** Stage 4-4: Claim the Armory ** Stage 4-5: Main Square ** Stage 4-6: Bank Holiday ** Stage 4-7: Aulgart's Hatred ** Stage 4-8: In Session ** Stage 4-S (BOSS STAGE): Et Tu, Bloon? * Chasing Back the Horde - Hordelorde Aulgart and his horde are on the run! With nowhere left to run to but north, after decades we finally challenge their reign! Let us peck away at their retreating forces and then deal with Aulgart once and for all. The Boss of this Arc is Hordelorde Aulgart. ** Stage 5-1: The Northern Pass ** Stage 5-2: Crystal Canyon ** Stage 5-3: Foothills of Fate ** Stage 5-4: The Scarelair Rises ** Stage 5-5: At Aulgart's Heels ** Stage 5-6: Surmounting the Summit ** Stage 5-7: The Elegant Truth ** Stage 5-8: Diligent Diligart's Dirigibles ** Stage 5-S (BOSS STAGE): All's Fair in Love and Horde * A Prince's Final Bow - The end is upon us. From the Scarelair of Hordelorde Aulgart (the Horde is very fond of rhyming names), we can see even closer the green beacon of light that calls the Soul Fracture. What little the forces the Prince has left are on high alert and supercharged with magic. Bringing the end of this dark tyranny at last will be no easy feat. Into the mountains of the past we tread, to save our future... The Boss of this Arc is The Prince of Darkness. ** Only shadow awaits. Classic Mode Classic Mode is the form of gameplay that has been seen in BTD 6 and all prior installments of the Bloons TD games. The player selects a map of varying difficulties, chooses a difficulty, and then a game mode such as Apopalypse, Deflation, or just plain old regular defense. In Classic Mode, the player's goal is to defend against an amount of bloons increasing in number and difficulty until they beat a set round determined by the difficulty or game mode. Once this set round is passed, the player can enter Freeplay Mode where the waves get exponentially harder by making bloons faster and tougher over time. Bloons under the Defiled Horde category and the blimps related to them will not spawn in Classic Mode. Likewise, bloons in Classic Mode cannot spawn with the 'Horde' property. Difficulties Upon choosing a track of either Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, Expert, or Insane difficulty, they will be prompted to choose between 1 of 4 difficulties. Each difficulty gives the player a set amount of lives, and a set round to beat in order to win. Higher difficulties on more difficult tracks also supply more sums of Monkey Money. Easy * Round to Beat: 40 * Lives: 200 * Hero Respawn Timer: 3 rounds * Rewards ** Beginner: $100 MM ** Intermediate: $150 MM ** Advanced: $200 MM ** Expert: $250 MM ** Insane: $300 M The goal of Easy is to prepare for and beat the MOAB on Round 40. Over the course of Easy the player will be subject to trials of preparation and defense of Lead bloons, Regrow Bloons, Camo bloons, and bloons up to Ceramic difficulty, and finally the MOAB. Some Unique Bloons appear as well with special methods required to destroy them. The game modes under Easy vary depending on map difficulty. Medium * Round to Beat: 60 * Lives: 150 * Hero Respawn Timer: 5 rounds * Rewards ** Beginner: $150 MM ** Intermediate: $225 MM ** Advanced: $300 ** Expert: $375 MM ** Insane: $450 MM The goal of Medium is to prepare for and beat the BFB on Round 60. Over the course of Medium the player must prepare for and pop Lead Bloons, Camo bloons, Regrow Bloons, Lead Camos, a large and dense rushes of Ceramics, MOABs in more plentiful numbers beyond Round 40, and a number of hazardous Unique Bloons. Of course, at the end of the trial lies the BFB. The game modes under Medium vary depending on map difficulty. Hard * Round to Beat: 80 * Lives: 100 * Hero Respawn Timer: 10 rounds * Rewards ** Beginner: $200 MM ** Intermediate: $300 MM ** Advanced: $400 MM ** Expert: $500 MM ** Insane: $600 MM The goal of Hard is to prepare for and beat the ZOMG on Round 80. Over the course of Hard the player must prepare for and beat Lead Bloons, Camo Bloons, Regrow Bloons, Lead Camos, large and dense rushes of Ceramics under various effects, loads of MOAB-class bloons, Necro bloons, and large coordinated rushes revolved around strategic use of Unique Bloons. The game modes under Hard vary depending on map difficulty. Impoppable * Round to Beat: 100 * Lives: 1 * Hero Respawn Timer: Permanent * Rewards ** Beginner: $250 MM ** Intermediate: $375 MM ** Advanced: $500 MM ** Expert: $625 MM ** Insane: $750 MM The goal of Impoppable is to prepare for and beat the BAD on Round 100. Over the course of Impoppable the player must prepare for and beat Lead Bloons, Camo Bloons, Regrow Bloons, Lead Camos, numerous large and dense rushes of Ceramics and other bloons under various properties, masses of MOAB-class bloons, Necro bloons, large coordinated rushes revolved around strategic use of Unique Bloons, DDTs, and of course the ultimate challenge, the BAD bloon. The game modes under Impoppable vary depending on map difficulty. Game Modes and Modifiers * Standard Only: Can only use Standard Towers. Must beat Round 40/60/80/100 dependent on game difficulty. Under Easy on Beginner and Expert Maps, Medium on Intermediate Maps, Hard on Advanced Maps, and Impoppable on Insane Maps. * Military Only: Can only use Military Towers. Must beat Round 40/60/80/100 dependent on game difficulty. Under Easy on Intermediate Maps, Medium on Beginner and Insane Maps, Hard on Expert Maps, and Impoppable on Advanced Maps. * Magic Only: Can only use Magic Towers. Must beat Round 40/60/80/100 dependent on game difficulty. Under Easy on Insane Maps and Intermediate Maps, Medium on Advanced Maps, Hard on Beginner Maps, and Impoppable on Expert Maps. * Deflation: Start at Round 30/40/50/50 and beat Round 60/80/100/100 dependent on game difficulty. The player begins with $50,000/60,000/70,000/70,000 dependent on game difficulty. No money can be earned during the entirety of the game in any way. Under Easy on Intermediate and Insane Maps, Medium on Beginner Maps, Hard on Advanced Maps, and Impoppable on Expert Maps. WIP Towers Towers are the entities, usually Monkeys, placed on the map to hold off oncoming waves of bloons along the track. They start weak, but have 3 Paths of five upgrades, the same as in BTD 6. Unlike before, there is an even greater degree of customization in the form of Skill Upgrades, which are selected in a skill tree format unique to each tower and universal in effecting them regardless of their paths. Towers gain XP correspondent to their use. At the end of each round, all towers in use will gain 100 + (1 x round) XP to their independent XP count. This does not stack with multiple instances of a tower on the same map. This XP is used to unlock the upgrades along the various paths of a tower's whole arsenal, ending with powerful, expensive, and elusive Tier 5 upgrades. Towers have three paths each with five upgrades each, but only two can be invested into a placed tower. A chosen path can be taken all the way to Tier 5, but once that path hits Tier 3, it closes of any other of the remaining paths from reaching Tier 3. If an upgrade is bought into a second path, the third path closes and no upgrades can be bought from it. This second path can only go up to Tier 2. Towers are divided into four categories: Standard, Military, Magic, and Support. These typings do very little in regards to gameplay same for some upgrades or heroes that favor whole branches of towers rather than just a select few. Bloons TD 7 currently features 31 towers, of which new towers shall have written independent pages eventually. More may come in the future. Unlike BTD 6, towers can be unlocked in nearly any order, save for some requiring a minimum Rank to unlock. Tower List Standard * Dart Monkey: Cheap and effective dart throwers. (Default) * Tack Shooter: Shoot eight-way radial bursts of tacks. (Requires Rank 2) * Engineer: Mechanical masterminds who can enhance the battle. (Requires Rank 5) * Glue Gunner: Slow down targets by spraying them a glue that hinders movement! (Requires Rank 2) * Boomerang Monkey: Throws a powerful projectile in an arc, piercing many targets. (Requires Rank 2) * Ninja Monkey: Fast throwing and very threatening ninjas keen on sabotage. (Requires Rank 5) * Buccaneer: A salty dog aboard a hearty pirate ship. Requires water to be placed. (Requires Rank 8) * Monkey Enforcer: Sword and shield defenders of the old ways from the west. Monkey Guardians have a small range with their blades, but are staunch protectors. (Requires Rank 5) * Monkey Bowman: Skilled with a bow and of keen eye, Archers rain arrows upon their foes slowly but steadily. (Requires Rank 2) Military * Bomb Cannon: A large piece of artillery that fires explosive bomb projectiles, popping in an area. (Requires Rank 3) * Sniper Monkey: Long ranged snipers who can hit anywhere so long as their vision isn't obstructed. (Requires Rank 3) * Mortar Monkey: Give them a fixed target location, and periodically explosive shells shall rain there. (Requires Rank 8) * Monkey Submarine: An advanced naval vehicle that fires homing darts. Requires water to be placed. (Requires Rank 8) * Monkey Ace: A skilled pilot that moves through the sky in a fixed pattern, periodically firing a ring of darts. (Requires Rank 12) * Heli Pilot: Dominating the air, the Heli-Pilot can be moved around and fires at targets with a plentiful plethora of propelled projectiles. (Requires Rank 18) * Dartling Gunner: Fast-firing but inaccurate gunners with a long range. Can be aimed manually with the cursor. (Requires Rank 18) * Missile Battery: Slow firing but high damage missile battery that targets bloons in an exceptionally long range. Has a reload mechanic where it costs money per round to manage. (Requires Rank 12) * Flamethrower Monkey: Slow firing high pierce tower with a certain knack for burning down lanes. (Requires Rank 8) Magic * Wizard: A powerful mage who can blossom into a deadly asset, with three branches of magic to choose from. (Requires Rank 8) * Ice Monkey: Arctic mages from the north who can freeze and pop bloons within a small radius for a short time. (Requires Rank 2) * Druid: Live by and for the beauty of nature. Can undertake various routes to embodying It's wrath. (Requires Rank 5) * Alchemist: Magical and curious chemists who live little more than to test their potent potions. (Requires Rank 5) * Super Monkey: Awesome and powerful heroes who throw darts at incredible speed with much room for enhancement. (Requires Rank 24) * Monkey Summoner: Magical prodigies in the art of summoning. This unique magic makes for epic implications. (Requires Rank 12) * Phase Monkey: Mages of light and energy who can warp reality and wreak havoc with beams of light. (Requires Rank 18) * Monkey Sage: Powerful ancient scholars full of wisdom able to build up power in advance to unleash on bloons. (Requires Rank 5) Support * Village Hut: A new settlement with resources for enhancing troops. Huts at base provide a range boost and upgrade cost reduction to nearby towers! (Requires Rank 24) * Banana Farm: Bountiful farms that produce valuable bananas worth quite a bit of cash for bloon popping. Generates 5 bananas a round at base. (Requires Rank 18) * Spike Factory: Will shoot out small stacks of 5 spikes randomly about in its vicinity, sometimes saving a monkey's life or two. Can build up quickly. (Requires Rank 8) * Monkey Fortress: Fortresses provide unique bonuses to surrounding Towers with the added bonus of placing fighters to stall on the track. (Requires Rank 8) * Bionic Drone: Initially dormant, Bionic Drones have many powerful upgrades manipulating the very mechanics of warfare. Imagine if Benjamin was a tower. (Requires Rank 24) Health and Damage The health and damage system of Dark Times is modeled in part after this page, but with a few of its own unique twists. When a tower's HP reaches 0, it is automatically sold with no cash return. HP can be healed through various forms, and lost through various forms. The most common form of HP lost is from bloon or boss attacks. Some Heroes, such as Sir Raymond III, can buff the maximum health of towers, and others such as Wilson Mk. II in Bathsalt State or Festeri Kedavra after a certain level, can heal towers. Towers All towers are divided into three categories: Monkeys, Machines, and Structures. * Monkey Towers have 5 HP x the highest upgrade tier they have invested into them unless stated otherwise (such as some upgrades that increase health). This means, a Monkey Tower with a Tier 1 upgrade will have 10 HP, a Tier 2 upgrade will have 15 HP, and so on, with a Tier 5 Monkey having 30 HP. Do note that this is NOT total upgrades, a 5/0/2 or 5/2/0 Monkey will NOT have more health than a 5/0/0 Monkey, for example. Monkey Towers will recover 1 HP every 3 rounds passively. * Machine Towers have 10 HP + 5 x the highest upgrade tier they have invested into them unless stated otherwise. This means a Machine Tower with a Tier 1 upgrade will have 15 HP, a Tier 2 upgrade will have 20 HP, all the way up to Tier 5 Machine Towers having 35 HP. Damage done to Machine Towers is permanent unless an outside force such as another tower's effects repairs them. Machine Tower's efficiency is directly tied to their state of repair. Every 20% health lost will reduce the fire rate of a machine by 5%. * Structure Towers have 25 HP + 10 x the highest upgrade tier they have invested into them unless stated otherwise. This means a Structure Tower with a Tier 1 upgrade will have 35 HP, a Tier 2 upgrade will have 45 HP, and so on, until Tier 5 where a Structure Tower has 75 HP. Damage done to structures can be repaired with time, recovering 2 HP every 5 rounds. Heroes Heroes are unique, in that each Hero has an individual starting health pool. Some Heroes gain HP through certain level thresholds (Raymond gets a lot of those), but EVERY hero gains 5% additional health every level up. This is not additive, and it will always be +5% of the Level 1 health. A Level 30 Hero will have 1.5x as much HP as their Level 1 counterpart, unless outside forces or other level bonuses bestow them with more HP. Below are the Level 1 and Level 30 HPs of every Hero, with the normal being Level 1 and the parenthesis being Level 30. * Sir Raymond III: 50 HP (125 HP + 40 HP from level thresholds = 165 HP) **''Sir Raymond's health calculation is a bit more convoluted since he gets a 10% HP increase at Level 8, a 20% HP increase at Level 25, and a 50% HP increase at Level 29.'' * Aurum Dragni: 20 HP (50 HP) * Colonel Otto: 40 HP (100 HP) * Festeri Kedavra: 40 HP (100 HP) * Wilson Mk. II: 50 HP (125 HP) * Magnate von Cashinbags: 20 HP (50 HP + 5 HP from level thresholds = 55 HP) When a hero's health hits 0, see Hero Respawning. Bloons Bloons are your enemy, and allies of the Prince of Darkness. He has his own army of undead bloons and monkeys alike, but he has made a treaty with those yet to serve him eternally due to their common foe... the fractured Monkey Kingdom. The Prince of Darkness has made peace with a minor Bloon faction in the outlands, The Defiled Horde, commanded by a certain Hordelorde Aulgart. Every bloon has an RBE or Red Bloon Equivalent, equal to the amount of hits it takes to completely destroy, and how many lives it will claim upon exiting the map. Bloons come in five types: Standard Bloons, Unique Bloons, Defiled Horde Bloons, MOAB-Class Bloons, and Boss Bloons. Bloons also have many Properties, included but not limited to: Camo, Regrow, Fortified, etc. to name a few from BTD 6. More will be included. Once encountered, a bloon will appear in the player's Bestiary for later viewing, a short description, and a number of times they have been popped in your total career. Some Bloons have abilities, able to either support their allies or damage and whittle away at towers. These abilities can range from passive speed boosts, to group effect giving, or even to powerful deadly blasts against your towers. Bosses feature numerous abilities to make the struggles with them more difficult. Some MOAB-class Bloons include them as well. Bloons in this game are treated as living sentient creatures, which past games have seemed to bounce back and forth on. All bloons have two solid white eyes on them which will blink occasionally. New bloons listed here will eventually receive pages. Enemy List WIP Standard * Red Bloon: Bloon commoner. Rush into combat at a slow pace. Produce no children. * Blue Bloon: Sightly faster than a Red Bloon. Contains a Red Bloon. * Green Bloon: Slightly faster than a Blue Bloon. Contains a Blue Bloon. * Yellow Bloon: Faster than a Green Bloon. Contains a Green Bloon. * Pink Bloon: Far faster than a Yellow Bloon. Contains a Yellow Bloon. * Purple Bloon: Far faster than a Pink Bloon. Is immune to energy and heat attacks. Contains two Pink Bloons. * Black Bloon: Explosive resistant, small bloon, that contains two Pink Bloons. * White Bloon: Freezing and slow resistant, small bloon, that contains two Pink Bloons. * Lead Bloon: Moves at the speed of a Red Bloon. Immune to sharp projectiles due to its heavy metallic layer. Contains 2 Black Bloons. * Zebra Bloon: Combined immunities of the Black and White Bloons. Has the Mystify ability, occasionally firing a small black and white electric orb that will hit a tower and make them aim unpredictably for 2 seconds. * Rainbow Bloon: A dangerous yet pretty foe. Rainbow Bloons contain 2 Zebra Bloons. * Ceramic Bloon: Slower but heavily armored bloons coated in thick clay armor. Takes 10 hits to break the Ceramic layer. Contains 2 Rainbow Bloons within. Unique * Attractor Bloon: A mighty bloon that has loads of health and draws the fire of all towers while in their range no matter their set attack preference. Attractor Bloons take 40 hits to pop and take half damage from attacks that Lead Bloons are normally immune to, rounded down. * Elite Bloon: Helmeted bloons that feast on combat. They can damage towers themselves with various abilities, and when a tower takes damage, they enter a frenzy, temporarily moving faster and dealing additional damage for a short time. * Shielded Bloon: Lead Bloons with an even further reinforced steel design over the top of the patchwork lead pattern. Move a tad slower than a normal Lead, but has a 40% chance of canceling damage from any projectile attack on a bloon within a small radius and flashing blue when this occurs. Has a 90% chance of blocking melee attacks similarly. When this occurs, it counts as a hit to the Shielded Bloon. The shield takes 5 hits to break, and when it does so, it becomes a normal Lead. * Lightning Bloon: Charged with magical electricity, Lightning Bloons can use various electric-based attacks, and move rapidly. When killed, release 4 Purple Bloons and 1 Indigo Bloon. * Nova Bloon: Slow moving but dense bloons that take a blue to purple gradient appearance from top to bottom. The longer a Nova Bloon survives, the faster it gets, capping at Purple Bloon speed. * Arctic Bloon: Icy bloons that move at the speed of a Green Bloon but retain all the properties of a bloon frozen by an Ice Monkey. They occasionally pulse with an icy aura, freezing towers for 1 second. When killed, release a burst of ice, dealing damage to all nearby towers and freezing all nearby bloons for a short time. Also prevents ability cooldowns from continuing for 3 seconds. Release 2 White Bloons when popped. * Shade Bloon: Awful bloons birthed from the stuff of nightmares. Shade Bloons are dark violet and will occasionally go completely invincible. When killed, it gives all bloons in a small range Camo status. * Force Bloon: Slower than a Yellow Bloon. Projects a small electric field around it that deals damage to towers. Only damageable through energy attacks. Contains four Pink Bloons. * Dismantler Bloon: About Green Bloon speed. Has the ability to occasionally dispel all non-magical projectiles in a small range around it every 1.3 seconds. Contains a Yellow Bloon. The Defiled Horde * Hordeling: Weak and expendable members of the Defiled Horde. Look like leatherbound bloons with two horns emerging from them. Take 5 hits to pop, and produce no children. When a Hordeling is killed, all nearby Hordelings will gain a 10% speed boost for 1.5 seconds. Does not stack with multiple Hordeling deaths. * Horde Striker: Horde soldiers that attack through propelling spikes around their body. Appear to be slightly metal-coated bloons with various rusty metal spikes emerging from their armor. * Horde Buster: Manic Hordelings who take pride in destruction and go out with a bang. Take 3 hits to pop, but on death explode violently. * Horde Enchanter: Support bloons that meander along the track occasionally using abilities, stopping temporarily to do so. Can cast spells that buff their bloon allies. * Horde Magi: Horde bloons that attack via many powerful spells cast on their foes. Take numerous hits to pop. * Horde Defiler: Horde Defilers cast curses on towers that negatively effect them in various ways without dealing direct damage. * Horde Deceiver: Horde Deceivers are exceptionally dangerous support bloons that have the ability to make other Horde bloons completely invisible for a short time. * Horde Zealot: Horde Zealots are relentless guardians of the Horde who take the bullet. Zealots are tough, and have a high natural damage resistance. They permeate a healing and speed aura around them. * Hordemaster: Hordemasters are large and powerful bloons who command legions of the Defiled Horde. Hordemasters look like very large tan bloons with steel horned helmets and numerous brown symbols on them. Every few seconds Hordemasters will summon in or boost the might of other Horde enemies. M.O.A.B-Class * M.O.A.B (Massive Ornery Air Blimp): A large blue and white blimp commanded by 4 Ceramic Bloons. Takes 200 hits to pop. * B.F.B (Brutal Floating Behemoth): A massive carrier and brutal weapon. Contains within it 4 MOABs ready to drop. Occasionally opens a hatch on its top to launch missiles at targets. Takes 700 hits to pop. * Z.O.M.G (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness): A slow but immensely powerful battle zeppelin that can take thousands of hits. When destroyed, releases four BFBs. Retains the missile attack of the BFB. Takes 4000 hits to pop. * D.D.T (Dark Dirigible Titan): Speedy and stealthy for their size, DDTs utilize the utmost of camo technology. When destroyed, release 6 Camo Regrow Ceramics. Takes 350 hits to pop. * B.A.D (Big Airship of Doom): The epitome of bloon technology, the BAD bloon is the strongest of the bunch. Contains 2 ZOMGs, 2 DDTs, and has a beam attack that it projects from the eyes present on its front. Takes 25,000 hits to pop. * H.R.B (Horde Raiding Blimp): Agile but easily brought down airship constructed by the Defiled Horde. Instead of actively darting for the exit, it will remain an onscreen nuisance until destroyed, dropping bombs while hovering in place. Releases a Hordemaster and 5 Hordelings when destroyed. Takes 250 hits to pop. * M.F.W (Massive Flying Warmachine): A metal reinforced blimp with the shape of a ZOMG but the size of a BFB. On its wings are various forms of weaponry that it can use in combat. When destroyed, releases 4 Hordemasters, 16 Hordelings, and 3 other random Defiled Horde enemies. Takes 2000 hits to pop. Bosses * Hordemaster Lordigin: Boss of Act I: Southern Skirmishes in Campaign Mode. One of Hordelorde Aulgart's three Prime Masters of The Defiled Horde in charge of the south. * Bone Weaver: Boss of Act II: Seizing Power in Campaign Mode. A horrific creation of the Prince of Darkness meant to eliminate the Prideshead rebellion once and for all. * Festeri Kedavra: Boss of Act III: A Light in the Dark in Campaign Mode. An old acolyte of the Prince who sought recluse in the swamps after she was nearly assassinated by him. In requesting her join in the rebellion, conflict rises. * The Hollow Senate: Boss of Act IV: Battle for the Capitol in Campaign Mode. A council of elder bloons with no children who take orders from Hordelorde Aulgart. They run the capitol into ruin and oppress the citizens there with glee. * Hordelorde Aulgart: Boss of Act V: Pushing Back the Horde in Campaign Mode. The unquestioned master of the Defiled Horde who has built the entire clan around his action and image. The chosen right-hand of the Prince in the age of the Soul Fracture. * The Prince of Darkness: Final boss of Campaign Mode, in Act VI: A Prince's Final Bow. Instigator of nightmares, child of sin, and bearer of souls. The one behind this age of dark tyranny, the Prince is the one who is behind the scenes controlling the world as we know it. Boss Minions * Marrow Minions: Hollow skeleton monkeys pieced together by the Bone Weaver. Have 50 HP and march down the track at a slow pace. Appear during the Bone Weaver fight. * Super Skeletons: Monkey skeletons empowered with a glowing green energy. Have 100 HP, move faster than Marrow Minions, and shoot fireballs at towers periodically. Their essence can be harnessed by Dark Mages to progress the fight with the Bone Weaver. * Skullbats: Harrowing skulls with bat wings made of green flame. Their defeat is integral to surpassing Phase 3 of the fight with Festeri Kedavra. Bloon Properties Bloon Properties, as explained before, are special effects added on to Bloons to make them tougher to kill. * Camo: The Bloon becomes invisible to some towers, requiring special upgrades or 'camo detection' to be seen and popped. Can effect any non-Blimp except for the D.D.T, which is naturally always Camo. Will have a pattern akin to typical camouflage. * Regrow: If left alone for a few seconds, any Bloons that have been hit will gradually restore to their starting layer at a rate of 1 layer per 2.5 seconds. Can effect any non-Blimp. Bloons effected will be shaped like a heart. * Fortified: Bands of clay and metal armor surround the Bloon, giving them x additional hits to pop on their first layer. 'x' varies depending on round and difficulty. Can effect any bloon, including Blimps. Blimps spawned as children by bigger Blimps will be Fortified, as well as the Ceramics to inevitably spawn, but none of the layers beneath that. Bloons effected will be wrapped in bands of clay and metal armor. Can effect any Standard Bloon and Blimp, except for the HRB. * Necro: Usually found as the player nears the lair of the Prince of Darkness. Necro bloons are those that have been spared from death by the dark lord himself. They produce an aura of rot that slows attack speed of nearby towers and progressively deals damage at a rate of 1 per 2 seconds. When killed, produce no children, but explode in a similar and slightly larger rot cloud. Can effect Blimps up to the BFB, with their death clouds being far more massive. * Horde: Horde Bloons are bloons that can be effected by properties of the actual Defiled Horde-based enemies without falling into any of their category types (such as the speed boost of Hordelings or buffs of the Enchanter). Can effect any of the Standard Bloons, and Blimps up to the ZOMG. Bloons with this effect will have two curved horns extending from them. WIP Heroes Heroes are powerful and well known figures of the monkey world who have made a name for themselves. Heroes behave differently from the typical tower. Players can only bring one Hero with them to any given game, and only one instance of this Hero can be placed. Heroes have a base cost to place and then can be upgraded either with Cash, or by gaining XP at the end of every round. At the end of a game, win or lose, the Hero will not retain any levels gained. Heroes can level up over the course of the game to Level 30, and will become stronger and change in appearance as they do so. Heroes will also unlock abilities, both passive and active as they progress. By Level 30, they will have obtained three unique active abilities, one at Level 3, the second at Level 10, and the final at Level 20. To make up for the 10 additional levels added since BTD 6, XP gain is slightly tweaked. Heroes will gain 1000 + (bloons popped during the round x 0.1) rounded down XP at the end of a round. Unlike BTD 6, this encourages a play style based around the Hero rather than having them a side asset to the game. The Hero directly benefits from the focus being upon them. The cost to upgrade the Hero directly to the next level will be the amount of XP remaining to reach it naturally. Hero List *'Sir Raymond III': The Grand Protector. A mighty warrior of the southern plains and hero of Prideshead. He is a renowned and high ranking member of the Prideshead Order, utilizing spear and shield to defend the cities yet to fall to the malevolent grasp of the Prince of Darkness. Unlocked by default. *'Aurum Dragni': The Elusive One. A renowned magician skilled in the art of deception, Aurum Dragni confuses her foes with powerful illusions and distortions keen on tricking those bloons weak of mind. Unlocked by beating Stage 1-6 in Campaign Mode. *'Colonel Otto': The Warmonger. A skilled military tactician and leader who relies on militarization and advancement of towers to be strong. Heavy emphasis on a Military Monkey type play style. Unlocked by beating Stage 2-4 in Campaign Mode. *'Festeri Kedavra': The Dark Mirror. An old disciple of the Prince of Darkness before he pursued undeath and total domination. She utilizes many of his practices, with far more benevolent implications. Unlocked by beating Stage 3-S in Campaign Mode. *'Magnate von Cashinbags': The Investor. A wealthy and powerful monkey tycoon who has lost far too many profits from the age of darkness for his own liking. With nothing left to lose, he invests his remaining money into your army to hopefully in the future restore his economic might. Unlocked by beating Stage 4-6 in Campaign Mode. *'Wilson Mk. II': The Twin Mind. A kind robotic program installed into the mind of a scout who lost half of his consciousness in a near fatal accident. The original Wilson pursues relentless and merciless revenge while the robotic implanted mind will actively support towers and the game in various ways. These personalities switch off every round. Unlocked by beating Stage 5-3 in Campaign Mode. *'Ernesto the Electric': The Shocking Solution. Diagnosed as insane, Ernesto moved from job to job throughout the sprawling Monkey Capitol, until one day he was tasked with repairing a lightning rod. Struck by lightning will ironically doing so, he uses his supercharged static electricity in the endless fight against the Bloons. More could be added. Hero Respawning Unlike typical towers, if a Hero runs out of health and 'dies' they will respawn a number of rounds later. In Campaign Mode, it is always five rounds, but it differs in Classic Mode based on difficulty. When this occurs, the Hero must be re-bought and replaced on the track for their base cost, and will lose half of their levels. While the respawn timer is still in effect, a lock appears over the Hero's buy button with the number of rounds remaining in the center of the lock. In Impoppable and any of its sub-gamemodes in Classic Mode, Hero death is permanent so be wary and if worst comes to worst, restart. Hero Levels WIP Category:Games